Wish
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: Modern AU. Fear. Bravery. Defeat. There three different things but people just don't see it. I do. I don't know fear though. Or defeat. I know bravery though. ONLY bravery. I wish I didn't. I want to be human. MOVIE HICCUP.
1. Prologue

_**The Prologue:**_

_**I WISH **_

* * *

><p>To be afraid is something a kid would do. To be hidden from a villain till he's gone, is what a kid would do. I just wish my Kid side would work, I could hide from dad and be afraid of things as simple as heights. but look at me, I go bungee jumping nearly every day over the big drop near my house. I <strong>CAN'T<strong> hide from my dad's beatings cause there's nowhere** TO** hide. I **SHOULD** be Afraid the cord may break and I could fall to my death. I **SHOULD** be afraid everyday when my dad comes home around three. I **SHOULD** be hiding from him. I **SHOULD** be running away. I **SHOULD** do a lot of things. I just** DON'T**. And that is way I'm here right now, isn't it? I'm here because I **CAN'T**. Hiccup the useless looks down in discussed at his legs.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. MOVE!?" He said sliding knife's sharp edge on his right leg with pressure. He **SHOULD** be hissing in pain. but he **CAN'T**.

He just wished he could.

And so, this is where His story begins.

The story about when. He.** CAN**.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is SUPER SHORT, but i had this idea in the middle of the night waiting for my dog to finish going to the bathroom out side and i needed to write it out THEN AND THERE. so i still have super mind ideas right now but i thought i'd leave a nice touch and make a prologue. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE SEEING THIS: Reviews: 4. Super excited when ever i see another Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

All of this stuff about not being able to do things started 4 years ago. It was the end of a two week lasting plegue called the screaming sickness. The symptoms were you hear screaming and feel burning. you want to scream yourself and can't eat without throwing it right back up. Near the end of your time you'd have a 100 and 59 degree fever (very precise) and soon after you would die of dehydration. Hiccup had gotten this on the last day. He would try wearing earplugs but the screams were in your head. Before he got cured he fell from a scary high place and his spine cracked but he didn't die. He was left stuck on a wheelchair with non existent legs. He had begged for them to be amputated but they couldn't afford anything after the accident and paying for the antidote. His mother had it too but they could only get the one. She coldly demanded for him to get the shot even though she was starting a fever and it was getting higher. Soon she got her way and here we are. Funeral services for lost loved ones and Hiccup stuck on that wheelchair. Now we jump to seven months ago. They were near completely being Broke and Hiccups father, Whose name is Stoic, was almost off the edge with depression and started drinking heavily every night getting home from work.

"Ding Dong." Hiccup hears the door bell and hurried to covered the cut in his leg. after making sure nothing made the visitor curious, using his pro like skills on the chair he was at the door in no time. he opened it with the extra arm he created.

"Hello." Said the women at the door.

"Hi"

"I have a Package for Stoic Haddock?" she said reading the paper.

"That's my father, he's at work."

"I need a signature."

"I can do that."

"OK." Hiccup could hear the un sureness of those words but she gave him the pen and paper anyway. He scribbled down his name and took the package.

"Thanks."

"But-" He closed the door before she could go on. he wheeled back to his room and started un packaging his loot.

"Yes." He unwrapped the hat and held up the costume. he and his friends were going out on a little adventure tonight. and the best thing was, they were going out. In secret.

* * *

><p>Hiccup grunted painfully as he put ice on his new bruise.<p>

"we don't have to do this." Said his best friend, his first friend he met at this town.

"No Camacazi. I want to go."

"But your hurt." Agreed Astrid, who insisted to be his girlfriend.

"Please stop getting at me, I WANT to go." He glared at the others as if daring them to say anything.

"It's raining heavily. What great stuff to walk around in on Halloween." Tom, whom they named TuffNut for the occasion, joked.

"It's not Halloween dummy, were going to that party remember. that's why your dressed like a Viking."

"Oh yeah."

"Your so stupid." Said his sister nicknamed Ruffnut.

"Come on snotlout, help me with the pants." Hiccup wheeled behind a curtain with his cousin behind. Hiccup was good at getting dressed by now but these were a little tight because they were new. After awhile they came out and hiccup was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a brown fur vest along with brown pants.

"Why don't you have the left Boot on Hiccup?" Astrid asked switching her fake axe from one hand to the other.

"Because I have this." Hiccup lifted. Nothing up. They all made confused faces. "It's an invisible sock." He put a hand through something and it disappeared. Astrid and Camacazi gasped.

"How did ya make that?" Camacazi asked.

"I found a formula online."

"Online, really?" Astrid gave him a stern look.

"Ok, NOT online."

"You hacked again didn't you?"

"Maybe." Astrid walked up.

"Hiccup I told you when you 'Found' that formula for a none breakable bungee cord not to do that again."

"Not that it mattered. the formula didn't work it Broke before i even threw myself off from my chair."

"Exactly. what if it broke after you jumped? You could have died. and if your found out you could get arrested. you do realize hacking is agents the law."

"I have to agree with Astrid on this one Hiccup." Camacazi said with a hand raised,

"Thank you." Astrid sighed looking at her.

"But this isn't a bungee cord. it's a sock."

"So true." Tuffnut said. Hiccup smiled a little too smug and tilted his head looking at Astrid. She groaned in frustration.

"You don't get it, what if the chemicals do something to you?" Ignoring her he started rolling nothing up and began putting it on.

"I can't watch." Camcazi said covering her eyes. Astrid watched with a glare as his foot disappeared.

"Whoa." The twins said in unison.

"See? Nothing happened. Now I'll be the Hiccup with no leg. that's totally viking." Everyone else nodded and clapped silently but Astrid just left the room. Camacazi followed her out.

"Astrid-"

"No, just. No. I don't need a lecture."

"Why are you mad?"

"The reason why the cord broke was because the stuff he coated it with melted the cord."

"Wow."

"Yes, if this is any different it could burn his foot and he wouldn't be able to feel it."

"I see what you mean." Camacazie looked at the ground. they couldn't stay out there for long or Stoic will hear them. "look I have an idea, if it does happened my dad can help. He is the mayors right hand man."

"I guess." Astrid said quietly.

"We should go back in before Hiccups dad hears us." they got back in and the others were ready to go.

"So, my dad doesn't know your here and thinks I'm asleep. he won't come in here anytime tonight, ready?" Hiccup explained. in reply his buff cousin took him off the chair in order to get him out the window. after getting the umbrella on the chair and hiccup as well, Astrid turned his light off and jumped out after the others. Closing the window behind her. then she went in her backpack also next to the window under her umbrella and put on her skirt that was spiky. while the others got in the car she made a three second messy braid and snapped on her headband. all this while holding the umbrella under one arm. she ran, the grass splashing under her new boots with fur on the top, to the car and jumped in. Dagur, As he wanted to be called for his party, reared the engine and down the wet road they went to a parent free zone. The big three story house Dagur lived in. because his parents were out of town he wanted to have a wild party viking styled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review is all i can say i guess... so... Review! ;P<strong>


End file.
